


Nightmares

by SanneARBY



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Relationships: Vax / Eris
Kudos: 1
Collections: All Vax stories





	Nightmares

"Eris?!" Her voice doesn't sound like her own, it seems filled with pain and loss, but that wouldn't make any sense because Eris is fine. 

"Eris?! Where are you?!" She sounds like she's on the verge of giving up. 

She is stumbling through the absolutely destroyed Tower, fire burning all around her and Cabal stomping around that she kills without second thought. 

But she can't find Eris. 

"Eris!" her voice is loud, but so weak. She is whimpering, clutching her side where a knife is lodged inside, blood dripping out. She slides her shoulder against a wall by accident, winces, but keeps going. 

When she arrives at where the Vanguard hall would be, she swallows thickly when she sees that the staircase down is blocked by rubble. "Eris!" she screams, rushing over as fast as she could to the rubble. 

She charges up a novabomb, panting and breathing heavily from the Light it consumes, and she releases it from her hand to dispose of the rubble. 

The Tower shakes beneath her feet, a large ship flies by and aims its spotlight on her, starts shooting at her. 

She curses and lets herself fall down the stairs to escape the gunfire, crawls herself down the other set of stairs and looks to the left. 

All blood drains from her face, and she blinks heavily as she crawls towards the pile of concrete in the alcove, the alcove where her partner...

The warlock starts trembling, just stays lying there, until she notices a crushed hand slightly below the rubble. 

"NO!” Vax shrieks as she awakens, jumping up from the bed and falling to the ground with a hard thump, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she lies there, panting. 

Somebody on the bed moves the blankets, and Eris' voice can be heard. "... Vax?" she sounds confused and tired. 

Vax feels herself trembling, her eyes watering. "Eris," she breathes, scrambling up and staring at the dark figure sitting in bed. 

The dark figure looks back at her with her three eyes. "Vax! What are you-"

Vax jumps up and wraps her arms tightly around her lover, buries her face in her neck and weeps.


End file.
